


Accord

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Фай/Курогане, какое-то официальное мероприятие, Фай завязывает Курогане галстук. В конце вечера Курогане устраивает "недостриптиз" для Фая (я не представляю его танцующим нормальный стриптиз, а вот просто раздеваться под звучащую фоном музыку он вполне может)Вдохновлено "Вибрацией" от este (Пре-Хоритсуба. Фай и Курогане учатся на преподавателей, периодически влипают в неприятности и в итоге опять оказываются втянутыми в спасение пары-тройки измерений), место действия и характеры персонажей взяты оттуда.





	Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вибрация](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365871) by este. 



> *accord 1. 1) согласие, единство, согласованность 2) муз. аккорд, созвучие  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

\- Ты еще долго? Такое чувство, что у тебя там наряд барышни восемнадцатого века! Давай быстрее, а то опоздаем!  
В ожидании Курогане Фай метался по комнате, шесть шагов от двери до стола у окна и еще шесть обратно, сводящий с ума стук каблуков. До боли напоминавший ритм ча-ча-ча. Курогане поморщился, прогоняя воспоминания, в очередной раз распустил уже измятый галстук, выдохнул и принялся снова завязывать виндзорский, чтоб его oни задрали, узел. Наконец Фай не выдержал и распахнул дверь в комнату без пяти минут коллеги.  
\- Курогане, сколько можно копаться?!  
Курогане предпочел его проигнорировать. Ну не объяснять же в самом деле, что у него не получается справиться с галстуком. Раньше его всегда завязывала сначала тренер, потом Ами, а потом он просто не носил официальные костюмы. Или же носил, но без галстука. Фай втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы - звук получился характерный и раздраженно-громкий - встал перед ним и перехватил его руки с зажатыми в них концами галстука.  
\- Дай я. Мы и так уже опаздываем, а если ты провозишься еще, то вообще не попадем на выпускной.  
На Курогане на секунду накатило раздражение: если Фай так не хочет опаздывать, то взял бы такси и поехал бы один. Фума уехал раньше, с двумя симпатичными близняшками с биохимии, а собирался ли Камуи на вручение дипломов, Фай не упоминал. Раздражение сменилось легким чувством вины: договорились они заранее, и Фай ждал его, выполняя уговор, пусть даже это и была его инициатива. Поэтому он просто опустил руки, позволяя Фаю заняться галстуком. Фай как раз возился с узлом и чуть наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть, в результате светлая макушка оказалась практически у Курогане под подбородком. Тот прикрыл глаза и вдохнул, успокаивая нервозность. Это всего лишь Фай, он просто завязывает галстук, а не пытается задушить. Парфюм у однокурсника оказался свежий, с еле уловимой ноткой горечи, так некстати напомнивший любимые духи Ами. Курогане мысленно запретил себе сожалеть. После стольких лет это было уже просто глупо. К тому же, прошлого не вернуть. А диплом забрать нужно. Еще пять лет жизни как-никак.  
  
На церемонию вручения они почти опоздали. Курогане бросил таксисту купюры и поспешил за поднимающимся через ступеньку Фаем. В светлых брюках и бордовой рубашке тот казался тоньше обычного и гораздо более хрупким. Курогане прогнал непрошенную мысль, влетел в зал, одновременно замечая машущего ему из середины Фуму и свою одногруппницу на сцене, подтолкнул Фая по направлению к Фуме, а сам быстрым шагом пошел получать свой диплом. Декан, с присущим любому работающему в сфере образования самообладанием, даже бровью не повел, пожимая ему руку и поздравляя с успешным окончанием университета. Фаю повезло больше: его группа шла одной из последних.  
Традиционно сделав пару снимков всем курсом на память, парни отдали дипломы возвращавшему в общежитие Камуи - у того утром был самолет в Европу - и отправились в клуб.  
  
Оркестр играл поп-джаз, на сцене солист пел на английском что-то заводное и одновременно очень мелодичное. Курогане прислушался, ритм был знаком, тело само вспоминало движения, словно и не было почти пятилетнего перерыва, словно они с Ами только вчера скользили по паркету. Однокурсники расползлись по столикам, беседовали небольшими группами, танцевали буквально несколько пар. Курогане покачал головой. Для фоновой музыки идея была хороша, для танцев в Японии - не очень. Это был не драйвовый битрейт дискотек, мелодия была отчетливо европейской, танцевать под такое надо было уметь. Интересно, кто еще бы..? Поселившаяся в теле легкость и некоторая бесшабашность в голове объяснялась последним коктейлем, который ему подсунул Фай, не иначе. Потому что ничем иным невозможно объяснить, что когда певец выдал первую строчку песни " _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_ ", Курогане подошел к профессору Томойо - одногруппницы восторженно ахнули, Курогане было уже все равно - он почтительно поклонился и пригласил ее на танец. Фай, разговаривавший с ней, умолк на полуслове и странно на него посмотрел. Взгляд Курогане проигнорировал, уверенно ведя хрупкую преподавательницу на импровизированный танцпол в середине зала. На припеве, кружа Томойо-сан, он случайно поймал взгляд Фая. Однокурсник стоял все там же, бокал с коктейлем все так же был поднесен к губам, вот только Курогане мог бы поспорить, что Фай не сделал ни глотка. Несмотря на полумрак в помещении, он почему-то отчетливо видел темные зрачки Фая, и то, как влажный язык нервно облизывает губы бессознательным жестом, как Фай дергает воротник, словно тот его душит.  
 _Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside_  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
И было в его глазах что-то еще, тягучее и кружащее голову, как последний коктейль. Надо бы спросить, что там ему Фай заказал.  
Песня закончилась, Курогане поклонился и поцеловал профессору Томойо руку, благодаря за танец. Он угадал, угадал чутьем бывшего танцора, что она умеет. Однокурсники вокруг хлопали, девушки строили глазки. Фума практически висел на нем, обняв за плечи, и что-то говорил, заливаясь смехом, но Курогане его не слушал. Он повел плечами, выбираясь из толпы к столику, где сидел Фай. Собственная выходка казалась глупостью высшей пробы. Хотелось выпить еще, дождаться, пока внимание переключится на кого-то другого, взять такси и уехать. Но сначала надо было уточнить, собирается ли Фай уехать с ним или остается до утра. В конце концов, деньги лишними никогда не бывали, а им все равно обоим в общежитие.  
Фая за столиком не оказалось. У барной стойки, впрочем, тоже. Обнаружился он на балконе клуба. И Курогане не поверил своим глазам - блондин курил, присев на перила. Огонек сигареты освещал падающую на лоб челку, оставляя глаза в тени. Курогане всегда считал его слишком правильным, поэтому сейчас просто не смог сдержать изумление:  
\- Ты куришь?!  
О чем тут же пожалел.  
\- Нет. А вот ты танцуешь, - Фай смотрел на ночной город. - Давно?  
Курогане вздохнул. В конце концов, почему бы нет, после всего, что они уже друг о друге узнали?  
\- Я учился на профи. Пять лет назад Ами, моя партнерша, разбилась в автокатастрофе. А со всеми остальными, кого предлагала тренер, мы не сработались. В итоге я бросил и ушел в кендо.  
\- А сегодня вспомнил, - голос Фая звучал глухо.  
\- Вроде того, - пожал плечами Курогане, - после последнего коктейля. Кстати, а что в нем было?  
\- Не помню уже. - Ему почудилось или смешок вышел каким-то смазанным?  
И вообще Фай как-то странно сгорбился, держа руку с почти догоревшей сигаретой на отлете, столбик пепла отломился и полете вниз, до тротуара. Курогане проследил за его полетом, вынул сигарету из руки Фая, затушил ее и потянул Фая с балкона.  
\- Пошли внутрь, прохладно, а ты в одной рубашке.  
Фай слез с перил и качнулся в сторону Курогане, вцепляясь в его рубашку.  
\- Эй, Фай?..  
\- Нэ, все в порядке, я сейчас...  
Теплое дыхание на груди ощущалось даже сквозь рубашку. Курогане машинально придержал его за локоть. Прохладный воздух отрезвил.  
\- Вот именно. Мы сейчас заберем мой пиджак и поедем отсюда.  
Осоловевший Фай, даже не пытавшийся убрать лезущую в глаза челку, покорно пошел за ним. Точнее, Курогане забыл убрать руку с его локтя. Пиджак отыскался быстро, равно как и Фума, уже успевший сменить близняшек на звезду физико-математического отделения. Моно развязно подмигнул Курогане, слегка заплетающимся языком уведомил, что раньше полудня следующего дня его не ждать, и пожелал им хорошей ночи. Последнее Курогане решил пропустить мимо ушей.  
  
В такси Фай почти заснул, уютно завернувшись в пиджак Курогане, который тот накинул ему на плечи.  
\- Эй, приехали! - Курогане мягко потормошил его.  
Фай сонно моргнул, но послушно вышел из такси, подождал, пока Курогане расплатится, и снова попытался отрубиться.  
\- А кто-то говорил, что его алкоголь не берет, - проворчал Курогане, закидывая его руку себе на плечи и помогая подняться на крыльцо.  
Комната Фая была в другом конце коридора, поэтому на выходе из лифта Курогане чуть притормозил, но Фай потянул его в противоположную сторону.  
\- Камуи, - он пожал плечами.  
\- А кому-то спать пора, - беззлобно ответил Курогане. - Так что разницы нет.  
\- Есть, - Фай помотал головой. - Я хочу еще раз увидеть. Потанцуй, а?  
\- Где? - Курогане усмехнулся. - Места же нет.  
Фай задумался. Курогане прикидывал варианты. Можно было бы, конечно, воспользоваться присутствием почти всех в клубе и вытащить колонки с ноутбуком в лобби в их крыле. Но не хотелось нарваться на кого-нибудь, решившего вернуться пораньше. Оставалась комната. Но там даже развернуться негде. Курогане хмыкнул. Значит, и не будем разворачиваться...  
Он усадил Фая на свою кровать, тот тут же скинул туфли и залез с ногами, запихивая под спину обе подушки - Курогане и Фумы. Курогане подошел к столу, надавил руками на крышку - вроде должна выдержать, спустил на пол все бумаги и ноутбук с подключенными к нему колонками и присел на корточки, включая компьютер. Заодно избавился от туфель и носков. Пиджак он отобрал у Фая и повесил на вешалку еще раньше. Пара минут ушли на загрузку и поиск нужной композиции в папке с музыкой, которую он по привычке каждый раз полностью копировал со старого компьютера на новый. Курогане добавил песню в плейлист, чуть было не присвистнул, глядя на длительность звучания - почти четыре минуты - и подошел к кровати. Фай сполз на подушках и теперь полусидел-полулежал, разглядывая его из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Курогане наклонился над ним, впервые за вечер осознанно касаясь, и осторожно отвел челку с глаз:  
\- Эй, не спи. Ты же хотел увидеть, так смотри.  
Фай встрепенулся, открывая глаза и встречаясь с ним взглядом. Тягучее, как карамель, чужое желание, но почему-то светлое, в нем не тонешь, а просто купаешься. Фай медленно облизнулся. Курогане вздрогнул и улыбнулся в ответ, разрывая контакт, слезая с кровати. По пути выключил верхний свет, зато включил небольшую настольную лампу, переместившуюся на полку, и поставил воспроизведение. Мелодия была бы усыпляющей, если не четкий ритм и напевность. И голос певца. Курогане потянулся, распрямляясь, сделал шаг к столу, сел на него, плавным движением подобрал ноги и встал, осторожно проверяя. Стол даже не скрипнул. Курогане мельком порадовался, не прекращая двигаться. Дурацкий галстук, но с ним можно поиграть. Ослабляя галстук, Курогане поймал совершенно поплывший взгляд Фая, сам прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Галстук выскользнул из руки на стол, ладонь скользнула вдоль пуговиц рубашки, вторая прошлась вверх по горлу, растрепала волосы, вернулась на грудь... Стриптиз Курогане танцевать не умел, так, видел, пару раз. Но выручала даже сейчас еще оставшаяся пластика профессионального танцора. А взгляд Фая, отчетливо видимый даже в сумраке комнаты, лишь будоражил. Рубашка последовала за галстуком. Курогане щелкнул ремнем, потянул молнию на брюках...  
  
Окончание песни совпало с громким выдохом Фая. Курогане спрыгнул со стола, шагнул к кровати и сел на корточки, пристально глядя на Фая.  
\- Все, спать. Представление окончено, хорошего понемножку.  
Фай помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Еще хочу.  
Он подполз к краю, рубашка смялась окончательно, и подался вперед. Поцелуй вышел неторопливым, как песня. Курогане так и не понял, был ли Фай пьян или только притворялся. Или же протрезвел по дороге. Но раздевался он и гладил ладонями Курогане точно замедленно. Тому хотелось побыстрее, но почему-то сбивать настрой и говорить было немного страшно... Вместо этого он вплетал пальцы в волосы на затылке Фая, гладил, как тогда в клубе, целовал шрам на животе и осторожничал. Осторожничал даже слишком, по мнению Фая, когда тот, шипя, спихнул подушку с кровати и потребовал быстрее. Подушка упала на ноутбук, одновременно включила музыку и убавила громкость чуть ли не наполовину. Курогане резко дернулся от неожиданности, Фай застонал, и вцепился ему в плечи, хихикая. Курогане улыбнулся в светлые пряди на макушке и продолжил. Заниматься сексом под музыку было глупо. Пришлось заняться любовью...

**Author's Note:**

> Первая песня:  
> Michael Buble - Moondance  
> Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
> With the stars up above in your eyes  
> A fantabulous night to make romance  
> neath the cover of October skies  
> And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
> To the sound of the breezes that blow  
> And I'm trying to please to the calling  
> Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
> And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
> And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush
> 
> Chorus:  
> Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love  
> Can I just make some more romance with you, my love
> 
> Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
> I cant wait til the morning has come  
> And I know that the time is just right  
> And straight into my arms you will run  
> And when you come my heart will be waiting  
> To make sure that you're never alone  
> There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
> There and then I will make you my own  
> Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
> And I know how much you want me that you cant hide
> 
> Chorus
> 
> Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
> I cant wait til the morning has come  
> And I know that the time is just right  
> And straight into my arms you will run  
> And when you come my heart will be waiting  
> To make sure that you're never alone  
> There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
> There and then I will make you my own  
> Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
> And I know how much you want me that you cant hide
> 
> Chorusx2
> 
> My love, my love  
> I just want one more moondance with you  
> Yes I do
> 
>  
> 
> Вторая песня Michael Buble - How Can You Mend A Broken Heart  
> I can think of younger days  
> When living for my life  
> Was everything a man could want to do  
> I could never see tomorrow  
> But I was never told about the sorrow  
> And how can you mend a broken heart?  
> How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
> How can you stop the sun from shining?  
> What makes the world go round?  
> How can you mend a this broken man?  
> How can a loser ever win?  
> Please help me mend my broken heart  
> And let me live again  
> I can still feel the breeze  
> That rustles through the trees  
> And misty memories of days gone by  
> We could never see tomorrow  
> No one said a word about the sorrow  
> And how can you mend a broken heart?  
> How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
> How can you stop the sun from shining?  
> What makes the world go round?  
> How can you mend this broken man?  
> How can a loser ever win?  
> Please help me mend my broken heart  
> And let me live again


End file.
